


Rope and Teasing

by Abilane_of_Yon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abilane_of_Yon/pseuds/Abilane_of_Yon
Summary: Hermione Granger hadn't gotten a chance to let go in quite a while.  She finally gets the chance, but will she take it?





	Rope and Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Apparently I'm just on a roll with the unusual pairings, so I hope you enjoy this one!

Hermione Granger had been kneeling naked on their bedroom floor for what felt like forever. It had been a long day at work, and she had been excited when she came home to a note on her bedside table with instructions. Now, she was almost ready to call the whole thing off the second her Dom stepped through the door. She was giving him five more minutes, and if he wasn’t walking through the door within that time she was putting her robe on and waiting on the chair, their agreed upon sign for not tonight. It was a rare night that they got to play now, and she hardly ever gave up the chance. Still, she was tired and was almost ready to just throw in the towel tonight. She had another long day ahead of her tomorrow. She needed some actual sleep tonight if she was going to be of any use. Just as she was getting ready to move to get up, she heard the bedroom door open quietly behind her. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here kitten. Are you still up for tonight?” Hermione took a moment to think. Sleep, or actually getting to play with her Dom tonight? She knew he would understand, that was why he checked in with her. Still, she could feel that nervous energy building to an almost unmanageable level. If she didn’t take this chance tonight she might actually go mental. She needed to let go for just a little bit. Coming to a decision she smiled.

“Of course, Sir. I am ready for what you have in store.” She could feel him getting closer to her. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, and lovingly began to idly stroke it across her back to the other side. Almost contemplatively he tapped out a slow rhythm as he did so. 

“We’ll keep this session short. I know you have a busy few days ahead of you, and I want you to be well rested for them. Stand up for me kitten.” Slowly, feeling her legs wake as she did so, she rose up. She felt him press into her back, and was surprised to find he was already naked. He almost never played without at least pants on, but she surmised it was because he was trying to speed things up. Gently he went to cup her arse, and she couldn’t help the small moan that left her mouth as he did so. “We’ll use the bed for tonight kitten. You know how I like you, go ahead.”

“Yes Sir.” Quickly she moved to their bed, a beautiful four poster with iron bars across the headboard and places for ties at built into the posts. It truly was a work of art. Placing her hands above her head she waited for the rope to slide its way across her skin. With a whispered charm she could feel it forming ties round her wrists and ankles, keeping her in the spread eagle position she knew her preferred. Idly she turned her head to watch him as he gathered the toys he was planning to use. A beautifully crafting glass dildo, the vibrator she knew he preferred, and a set of nipple clamps. A little pain, a little pleasure. The perfect Wednesday night. 

“Our safeword is Elm, as always kitten. Are you ready to begin?” 

“Yes sir.” With that she could see his trademark smirk spread across his face. Placing the items he gathered on the bed beside her he took a moment to tie his long blond hair back. It was finally starting to grey in places though it just made him look more distinguished. Once his hair was back he quickly checked the restraints, thought they really were perfect as always. Still, that was Lucius Malfoy for you, always double checking his work. He would never put her in danger if he could help it. Once he was assured everything was in place he reached for the clamps. 

Carefully, almost delicately he began to roll her left nipple in his hand. Once he was happy with the firmness of it he placed the clamp. Then he repeated the process with the right. Then he truly began the teasing. Lightly tracing designs on her skin, getting closer and closer to where she truly wanted him. She could feel herself growing wetter as he did. Gently he began to thumb at her clit, strumming a tune along it. Hermione hissed as he did, knowing what he had in store for her. She was almost happy he had decided to shorten their normal time, because that meant he would only be torturing her for a fraction of the time. Still, she was happy she was getting this time with him. 

When he could feel her getting closer he pulled away, going back to the idle stroking he had been doing before. She closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing as she did so. With her eyes closed she could feel the cool glass began to enter her. She couldn’t help the bucking of her hips as he pushed the dildo into her. Normally that would have earned her a thwack on her thigh, but he merely chuckled. “Excited are we, kitten? I’ll let you get away with a little movement tonight since I kept you waiting, but only for tonight. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” With her agreement he began to thrust the dildo gently into her, changing his pace every so often. Keeping her just enough on the edge to drive her mad. She had no idea how long he had been at it when she could hear the vibrator click on. Slowly he traced it across her stomach and her thighs, teasing her with it. Slowly he moved it over her clit, quickly, just enough for her to get a taste of it before he went back to moving it across her skin. Over and over he did that, driving her closer and closer to the edge. 

Finally he held the vibrator to her clit. Firmly, though she knew better to come before he said she could. Practicing her breathing she was able to keep herself from going over the edge. “Very good kitten. Now come for me.” With that she let herself spiral, leaning into the pleasure. As she did he quickly turned off the vibrator and removed the clamps. Hissing as the blood rushed back to her nipples she once again thrust her hips forward. She wanted him inside her. 

Quickly he sheathed himself inside her, once again strumming a maddening rhythm on her clit as he set an unforgivable pace. She could feel herself spiraling again, but she waited. She could feel the pace he set become erratic as he reached his peak. “Come with me kitten.” As he released so did she. Carefully he allowed himself to lay across her, supporting most of his weight with his hand. Murmuring the charm to release the ropes he moved to spoon her, curling around her. He pulled her into him as tight as possible. 

“Are you okay kitten?” Sighing she simply nodded, ready to pass out for the night. Yawning she turned so they were facing each other. Smiling she let him know she was.

“Did Zander fight you when you dropped him off with Draco? I hate having Draco keep him when he’s teething.” 

“That’s why I was late. He had fallen asleep and kept waking up every time I tried to pass him over. I’m sure he’ll be very excited to be back home with us tomorrow. Don’t feel guilty kitten, we needed a night to ourselves. We hadn’t had one since he was born. It was time for him to spend the night with his older brother.” Nodding she snuggled back into her husband, content. Quickly they both fell asleep. Tomorrow she would have both her boys back home with her, and she needed all the rest she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely slug club.


End file.
